<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE SKY GROWS EVER SO DIM by Houndmancometh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029899">THE SKY GROWS EVER SO DIM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh'>Houndmancometh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DOUBT - Fandom, UNCERTAINTY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE SKY GROWS EVER SO DIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE SKY GROWS EVER SO DIM</p><p> </p><p>Day has become Dark unexpected<br/>This is the hour<br/>Time has stopped like a stop Watch<br/>Movement is at ease<br/>The End of the World<br/>Shame brought to the Earth<br/>Deceit has ended the new birth<br/>Enriched in sorrow<br/>The concluded tomorrow<br/>No time to pray<br/>Evil in and out<br/>Don’t shout<br/>Voices with no ears too echo<br/>No one will hear nor listen<br/>The Evil Soul shines with glisten<br/>You showed doubt having no hope<br/>No assurance for cope<br/>You tried suicide<br/>But that didn’t work out<br/>You tried to drink Peroxide <br/>But nothing poured out<br/>You stand alone being alone<br/>There is nothing for you to say<br/>You can’t be saved<br/>You didn’t behave<br/>You must perish<br/>Be must be punished<br/>Forgotten no more<br/>This I am sure<br/>Death is your destiny<br/>Destruction the final victory<br/>You were never born<br/>Your name has been deleted<br/>Your despair shackled by defeat<br/>The Earth and your Soul totally dissolved</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>